Special Death
by Dreams Call Out to Me
Summary: What if Tate was actually bad? What if he tried to impregnate Violet rather than Vivien? What would happen if he had a pact with Hayden?
1. Chapter 1

05/15/2012

He isn't an angel unless the angel of death counts. He knows it. He has killed before and he doesn't regret it. Why would he? After all, they were asking for it.

It doesn't change this time. Not as he watches the family getting down the car. Not as the saleswoman—Marcy—tosses her cigarette to the ground. Not as the blonde girl watches the window in which he is standing. No it doesn't change. His plan is already set up; he just has to choose the victim.

The Harmons are not a really interesting family, just the average fucked up people that come normally to see the house. The parents have an obvious rocky relationship—probably an affair—and the daughter is the living proof of it.

While Marcy is showing them the house he studies them, all the other ghosts just walk around, looking, but none gets interested. Besides, if Tate is with them it's clear-they are doomed.

For some moments he considers the wife, Vivian, but after seeing how she is with her own husband, he realises that getting to fuck her without appearing rape is going to be hard as fuck. The way she sneers at his husband—no. Just no.

Then he notices the daughter. They must be about the same age—she might be one or two years younger, maybe—with ash blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looks like a loner. With her clothes that suggest that she isn't your typical All-American girl, pale skin and a permanent scowl, he can already image that she will be the permanent target of bullies at school. He likes that, maybe after all this years of being the loner and freak in the goddamn house he could talk to one of his victims rather than listen. Nah, that would be too personal, but maybe he could figure out her mood to charm her up easier.

This will be easy, he thinks.

He has the charms, and the body; he just has to use them. She is a teenage girl hormones are still working.

They buy the house almost instantly and the next week they are moving in.

He watches her as they put some boxes in her room—his old room. He searches for her CDs and finds out that she actually has a taste in music. He stalks her and gets a reprimand once in a while by Moira, but even she wants to shut up Nora, so it isn't really hard. Her literature taste varies. He had been pretty much illiterate all his life, even when he read a lot, but since the only thing that Chad read was Twilight and the other dude was porn, he could start to read again.

He had to admit that he liked her before even met her. Of course that he sat through dinner and lunch with them. If he was a ghost what was the use of not being seen if he could not stalk them. Once in a while the girl—Violet—would throw a smirk at him or something that would make him question if he was really invisible or if she had the ability to see ghosts.

He spends time in his old room now that it wasn't used as a porn storage room. He really hated the blonde dude that would go masturbate in it. Now, the girl would read and write, and he would try to not feel too attached to her. She was nice, and on Monday (the first day of school and his first session with her dad) he would start the budding friendship with her.

Yes, it's all planed out; he just needs to wait on it.

**Okay, so this could be the first chapter in a series of stories within the Murder House in which Tate **_**is **_**bad and looked as what he really is, not a love bird. He would use and torment Violet's mind as long as he wants. **

**There would be changes, of course, like the fact that in one episode Billie Dean says that Violet's grandmother had told her something such as, "The don't understand you, they never will." So I could play more with that plot bunny instead of the suicide.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, as he starts his session with Dr. Harmon and he was right, the guy was practically clueless about how to be around people. Tate bullshitted the whole session telling about some story that he had read once so many years ago in his school library. He talked about how he hated his mother (true) and how he had dreams that told him about killing his classmates (also true) but only the ones he likes (false, he killed everyone he could). It was going on fine until a weird apparition distracted him, and that gave Ben the opportunity to talk, telling Tate that he might have only a chemical unbalance.

After the session, he decided to make a little visit to the girl. He already knew where she was, so he appeared immediately on the door outside the bathroom. There she was, her ash blond hair shadowing her face, but he could watch how the razor cut her porcelain white skin. She was such a waste, all the shit that her parents had made her gone through was evident to his dark eyes.

"If you are trying to kill yourself, you should cut vertically. That way they cant stich it," he said, making her jump.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "You should probably lock the door, too."

He leaved, or so she thought. He liked being mysterious, that way her interest in him could be ignited. He watched her bandage her wrist and go to her room to bury her pain with Esther Greenwood. He stayed with her, studying, making assumptions of what she would like to hear. He noticed the gash on her forehead, and thought that maybe her parents would notice as well, but when Ben called her for dinner he didn't even asked until Vivien pointed out that three girls had fought with her. He just watched her reactions, how she looked at her mum as if she was one frail thing, and sneer at her father. Violet obviously didn't have a good relationship with either of them, but she preferred her mum to her father.

On Wednesday he appeared again to make his usual session. He said that he hadn't taken the meds because he was afraid his dick wouldn't work, but the truth was simple—he's a ghost, and Violet was spying on him.

"I've found someone," he said suddenly.

"Huh?" said Ben.

"You asked why I didn't took my medicines: I've found someone."—Ben looked at him puzzled—"I'm afraid my dick won't work."

He looked at the half open door, where he could see some strands of her hair and her mustard cardigan. He knew she was watching and decided to give her a smile.

The session ends quickly, and as he gets out, she bumps into him.

"Like what you heard?" he says cockily.

"Tate," she says. "That's your name, right?"

"So, daddy's little girl likes to read the patient files, huh? Bet you like all those twisted things."

"Hell I don't," she answers with a sneer. "Ben said your name during the session, Tate."

She turns to the stairs, but stops looking at him, as if she knew that he was going to follow her, jut invisible. "Coming?"

He smiles and follows her to his old room.

"What happened to you?" he asks, pointing to the small red mark in her forehead.

He sits on the floor and looks around the room. The old musty green colour walls didn't changed, but the decorations—baby dolls' heads, some records, a bookshelf that actually contains books, opposed to the porn that the gays once had, and the drugs that he stored in shallow books—make It obvious that another person is living in the room. All the things point out the fact that she is awfully depressed, and it's such a failure that her father, a therapist, doesn't get it.

She takes a little black rectangle with a crystal screen from her satchel and places it on some speakers and starts playing music. "Do you like Morrissey, I mean, he's sad and pissy and hates everyone."

"Sure."

She sits next to him as the speakers blast the moaning of a guy as he complains about the world. He immediately likes it. He shouldn't like it, 'cause that would mean getting to personal with the girl.

"What's your name?" he asks all of sudden, because he realised that even though he knows her, she hasn't told him her name and it would look suspicious if he just knows it.

"Violet."

"So, Violet, since you did not answered my question I'll ask it again: What happened to you?"

She looks deeply into his dark eyes, and he knows it: he has to go deeper to break her down. He knows her type, silent, a wallflower when she was young but something happened at some point in her life that made her snap out of the introvert personality and start to fend herself, possibly the betrayal of someone who was supposed to protect her or the death of someone who was very dear to her heart. He knows it because he was that kid, years ago. But there's something more in her, something that when he was a child he wanted, but as he got older he learnt the dangers of it—too bad it was so late.

"You mean this," she said pointing to her forehead. "Or…"

"Uh, no actually, why you ended in here? You don't seem like the stereotypical California girl."

"Mum had a miscarriage, and Dad cheated on her a few months after it."

"What a douchebag." He says. "If you love someone you shouldn't hurt them, ever."

"Right! Well, he did, and he did it with one of his students—I mean, she's barely a few years older than me!" She practically screamed it. Her usual calm voice cracking a little. "I thought that they were going to divorce, that Mum at least wanted the suffering to get over, but she gave him a second chance."

"My mother is a cocksucker," he says, trying to make her realise that he had a shitty life as well. "My father left when I was a child. I can't even remember him."

She looks at him, her hazel eyes obviously doubting him, but he has his charms and he just grabs her wrist, and touches the scars that are on it. It must have been too much of a sudden movement because she takes her wrist back and tries to stand up, but he takes her by the shoulders.

"I shouldn't have done that," he says matter-of-factly as he sits back down. "Now, did your father cause you to cut yourself?"

"Wha—"

"I mean, did you cut before he cheated and all?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but Ben opens the door and makes him leave.


End file.
